I Forbid You
by Rosalie36
Summary: This is the story of how the next generation Gryffindor and Slytherins react with one another. This is how they were taught to treat each other. In all this will Scorpious and Rose still find a way to make it work?
1. I Am Finally Here

**Author's Note: Well I'm going to try and write a fanfic so here goes nothing please read and I promise it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Rose POV

I was finally here. Today was the day I could finally go to Hogwarts, the place I had been dreaming of going my entire life. I would also get to be going with Albus, my cousin, who also in many ways is my best friend. We are both very excited about going to Hogwarts, it's just we are very nervous about the sorting. I feel I have to be in Gryffindor, it's where my entire family has been placed for who knows how long and Albus just doesn't want to be in Slytherin. My father has already threatened to disown me if I end up there, I know he is just kidding, but still I know he'll be disappointed if I end up there.

"Rose, darling, are you ready?" my mother calls.

"Yes mum" I answer.

"Alright now you and Albus better get on board then. We wouldn't want the train to leave without you" my mother says.

"Yes mum" I answer.

"Wait Rose!" my father calls. He bends down next to and starts to talk to me in an almost whisper. "Now remember what I told you about that Malfoy boy. You stay away from him. I don't want you to get involved with people like that."

"I know Daddy, you've told me like ten times today", I reply.

"Just be careful, I love you", he says.

"I love you to", I say and hug him and then I am pulled away by my cousin Albus who is leading me onto the train.

We begin to search for a compartment and finally reach an empty one after searching for a good ten minutes.

"So what did Uncle Ron tell you Rose?", Albus asks questioningly.

"Oh the usual. He was just telling me to stay away from the Malfoy boy again." I reply nonchalantly.

"Yeah he told me that as well. He's right though the Malfoy's are horrible people and you know it Rose." He tells me seriously.

And it was true, I did know my family has told me about all of the horrible things their family has done and how they had high connections with the Dark Lord himself. It sends shivers up my spine to think about what Voldemort did and how those people could have supported something so cruel. It takes a cruel person to do cruel things I didn't expect the next generation to be any different.

"Yeah I know the Malfoys are horrible", I told him sincerely, "and I don't want anything to do with a family of Death Eaters."

I wasn't completely aware that out apartment door had been slid open and I was now standing face to face with an incredibly pale, blond haired boy surrounded by two other boys, whom I didn't recognize. One was rather short with black hair and the other was kind of above average height with dark skin. The one in the middle I recognized immediately as none other than Scorpious Malfoy who looked rather angry.

"So look who we have here, the pathetic excuse of a son, of the Chosen One, and _another_ Weasley. Well isn't this just grand. So unless my ears deceive me I hear you two think you know my family. Well in case it hasn't passed over your small minds, you know nothing of my family so unless you want my family to do anything horrible to you mudbloods, I suggest you shut both of your mouth before I do." He spits out with much more venom than needed.

I look at this boy with immediate distaste and I immediately hate him. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be this cold and heartless without a care in the world for anyone else's feelings. It was completely horrid.

"Look we're sorry Malfoy we didn't mean…" Albus begins. Malfoy doesn't give him a chance to finish.

"Yeah, yeah I don't want your filthy apologies Potter, just stay away from me." He says angrily. And then slams the compartment door shut.

"Well this is going splendidly so far", Albus says.

Then the compartment door opens a second time, but this time my cousins Fred, Louis, and James who are all third years now enter.

"So how's everything going little brother", James asks as he ruffles Albus' hair.

"Fine James, we even made a new friend", Albus says jokingly, I hope.

"Oh really, who?", James asks.

"Scorpious Malfoy!", Albus laughs. He always was good about making jokes from horrible situations.

"Oh the horror!" Freddie screams.

"You've got to be kidding me right.", Louis says.

"Of course he is you twit, he came in here and practically threatened to send his family of Death Eaters after us if we ever came near him." I say for Albus.

"That cowardly prick!", James shouts.

"I'll kill that filthy, no good…." Freddie continues mumbling, but goes on to softly for me to hear because he starts to say things in appropriate that he knows I'll tell his mother about.

"Well anyway", Louis cuts off, "We'll be at Hogwarts soon you better get your robes on."

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as we stood outside the tall oak doors of the Great Hall. "Here you will learn to use your magic properly. You will use your magic in class to learn how to use it, use this wisely. Any misuse of magic will result in your expulsion of this school. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam," we all answered at once.

"When you enter you will follow me so you may all be sorted into your proper houses. These houses will serve as your family for the next seven years. So this is a very important ceremony." She told us seriously.

I could feel Albus shuffle nervously next me. I nudged him in the arm and gave him a sincere smile to let him know it would be all right. I looked up and I could see the starry night sky above me. I could hear others gasping in astonishment around me. There were so many kids staring at us with curiousness. They were only heightening my nerves. I really wasn't nervous before, but now that it was getting closer to the sorting I was beginning to get more and more anxious. I didn't even notice that the sorting had already begun and was probably half way over.

"Annabel, Longbottom" I heard Professor McGonagall bellow across the hall.

I could see how extremely nervous she was as she walked up to the chair to be sorted.

"Probably will be a bloody Hufflepuff, just like her mudblood mother."

I didn't even have to turn around see who had said those words. I knew right away it came from none other than Scorpious Malfoy. I could feel my blood start to boil. I couldn't believe he could have said something like that.

"How dare you? How dare you say something like that. Who cares what house she's in, none of them are better than the others except for Slytherin of course, because any house is better than the one you'll be in. Everyone knows you will be in Slytherin and I know for sure, because you are everything like what my Uncle Harry described your Father as!" I almost screamed at him.

He was staring at me with complete shock and rising anger. He was just about to speak when I heard McGonagall call his name. I guess between the arguing I missed Annabel Abbott's sorting. He walked up, no I take that back, he strutted, up to that chair and plopped himself upon it like this whole ceremony was no big deal. The hat seemed to be thinking for quite a long time and it looked as if Malfoy was having a fight with it, how typical, but it finally decided.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed.

Many cheers were heard from the Slytherin table. As soon as the hat spoke that word, that famous Malfoy smirk grazed over his face. I had seen it, the famous smirk. How lucky was I? Not really that lucky, I always hoped this boy would never enter into my life, but I realized at that moment it was too late. I would have to deal with him for probably the rest of my life.

Then I heard my name being called by McGonagall and I felt Albus nudge me. I walked up the stage cautiously. I wasn't that nervous for I knew my family would be proud of me either way. So I sat down on that chair with no nerves at all. All of my nerves had escaped me and now only my answer awaited.

"Hmmmm another Weasley," I could hear that hat say in my head, "You're mighty bright you are, just like your mother, but your very brave as well. Now where to put you though….. Hmmm better be… Gryffindor!"

I jumped off the chair and practically ran to the Gryffindor table to sit with my family. Once I was congratulated by my _entire_ family I sat down. When I did I realized I happened to sit right next to Annabel Abbott.

"Hi I'm Rose Weasley" I said.

"Hi, Annabel Longbottom, pleased to meet you." she replied back.

"Gryffindor!" I heard bellow throughout the hall.

I didn't even notice that my own cousin, Albus Potter, had just been sorted and I practically missed it. I saw him run down to our table and we all congratulated him and then waited for the rest of the ceremony to be completed.

A few more people were sorted including those two boys that were with Malfoy and the Scamander twins that I've known practically my whole life. The Scamander's were sorted into Gryffindor and the other two went into Slytherin, of course.

After we ate a fantastic meal we were excused to go to our dorms. So Albus, me, and Annabel all walked to our new dorms together. I was sure this year would be a great year.

**Author's Note: Hey guys this was chapter one of my fanfic! I hoped you liked it and if you didn't oh well. Please leave comments on how to improve my story!**


	2. Potion's Assignment

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy with high school volleyball and it's hard to get this up sometimes. I have the next three chapters already written and waiting to be edited. So it shouldn't be as long next couple of times.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, places, etc. it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe it was my second year already and was half way over! We were going off for Holiday Break at the end of the week. Oh well, I still have five and a half years left at this castle. I loved almost everything about school: my friends, my teachers, the food, my classes, my homework, just about everything there. Except there was one thing I didn't like and that was a certain group of people, called the Slytherins. They were horrible, incorrigible people. I couldn't stand any of them and they couldn't stand us. The meaning behind all of this, I really don't know where this hate came from, but it may have something to do with the fact that they all think they are better then the rest of us and most of their families were on You Know Who's side. I hate it when I get all riled up about this and I usually try not to think about them, but it's hard when I'm about to walk right into a classroom full of them. I'm standing right outside the door of the Potion's classroom standing at the door like a bloody idiot, but I couldn't bring myself to go inside. This was the first day back to school after winter break and I really enjoyed it and did not want to be forced to sit in a room with the Slytherins. Oh well, it's not like I can skip though, then I would miss a day of notes. So, I slowly entered the room before I was late to class. The room was already completely full and every Slytherin seemed to be here. I could see everyone, Victor Goyle, Alistair Zambini, that huge boy who must have been held back a year or two, Camella and Calvex Nott, and Scorpious Malfoy. I could feel my anger boiling as I saw him. Then my cousin Albus called me and my mood instantly brightened.

"Hey Rose", he called, "thought you might be late there for a moment."

"No, I just hate this class, you know, I try to be around them as little as possible" I said.

"I know what..."

"The feeling is mutual Weasley," I heard a vaguely familiar voice say. I turned around to see that the voice had come from Nott. Calvex Nott to be exact. Then I remembered where I heard that voice. I've heard it a few times before, but never paid much attention until the end of last year in April, when he "accidently" poured pumpkin juice all over me in front of the entire Great Hall. It was the most embarrassing day of my life. I refuse to ever let him know this, but it was, I cried for at least half an hour.

"In case you didn't know Nott, no one was talking to you." I retorted.

"You better watch it Weasley," Camella Nott replied nastily. She is Calvex Nott's twin sister.

"You need your sister to fend for you Nott," Albus replies.

Before he can retort Professor Slughorn walks in and immediately asks us to get quiet and take our seats. Which we all do. Then I realized Annabel had appeared next to me at my left.

"When did you get here?" I whispered.

"I've been here this whole time, I saw the argument and everything." she whispers back.

"Oh sorry," I say.

"Now class, today we will be doing partner work," Professor says, "but I will be assigning the partners. Now here we go." Then he went down the rows pairing people up. Then he came to me, Albus, and Annabel's desk. "Mr. Potter I would like you to be partners with... Mrs. Nott, alright. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Longbottom with... Mr. Zambini. Then he hands us the directions to the assignment and moved on to the others.

"I love how he didn't even have to think about who to partner me with." I said.

"Well you and Malfoy always fight, what do you expect. I'm surprised you didn't today." Anna said.

"I have to show a little control sometimes", I say jokingly, "I just don't feel like getting in to bad of a mood so I was going to ignore him, but now that seems kind of impossible."

"Good luck!" she says.

I turn around and see that Malfoy has made no attempt to come to my desk and is sitting leisurely in his chair with his feet on his desk. So I get up from my desk and grab my potion things and walk to his desk.

"Took you long enough." he says.

I don't say a word. I just set up my potion things and light my cauldron.

"Alright Weasley so what to we have to do for this stupid project?" he asks.

"We have to attempt to make a shrinking solution, which won't be easy considering it is a third year potion. So I think you just better stay out of my way and not bother me."

"As you wish your majesty." he says mockingly.

My anger is rising by the second. I choose to ignore him and get to work. This is exceedingly difficult though, for this potion is extremely difficult. I begin anyway. After a while I can see Malfoy staring it down and frowning at it.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm doing Malfoy," I hiss.

He walks up closer to me to examine the potion. Then he dumps the whole potion down the sink.

"You ungrateful little ferret!"

"Oh do shut up Weasley. Your the one who screwed up the whole potion and could have poisoned me! Just sit down before you hurt someone."

Then he begins his attempt at the potion. He hastily prepares all the ingredients and makes the potion because we don't have much time left.

(Few minutes later)

"Times up!" Professor calls.

Malfoy puts down his stuff and looks at the potion with a smirk. I look at the potion as well and see it is a bright lime green, while mine was a neon orange. Professor Slughorn makes his way through the rows shaking his head at many of the potions. Then I feel my heart racing as he nears our table. He looks at us and then down at our potion, and an ecstatic, wrinkly smile crosses his face.

"It's perfect," he says, this potion is absolutely splendid. A+ to both of you".

I feel my jaw dropping in shock. I cannot believe Malfoy's potion was better than mine.

Then he dismisses class and I pack up my stuff. "See, Weasley you aren't exactly the best at everything like you think you are." Malfoy says fiercely. Then he disappears down the corridor. Him, the Nott's, Zambini, and Goyle.

Author's Note: Sorry if you don't like their names. If you don't please leave a comment about what you would like them to be and I might consider changing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!:(

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rose's POV

I'm so excited. By the end of this week I will get to go home for holiday break. I mean I love school and all, but I do love the holiday season. I love all of the food, my family, the presents, and just that feeling you get. You know what I mean? This is my last class for the day after all, and it's not too horrible, it's only Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA. My teacher wasn't horrible Professor Partula could have his moments, but he was alright I suppose. So I walked into class and found Annabel and sat next to her. She sat there with her forehead on the table and her arms around her head.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She only sat there, slouched over as if asleep. Then I thought what if she is asleep? So I tapped her on the shoulder. Still no answer. So then I stuck my head under hers and looked up at her. Her eyes were puffy, wet, and fiery red.

"Annabel," I asked, "please tell me what's wrong?"

She just shook her head.

"Welcome class!" Professor Partula boomed.

"Good afternoon!" we answered back not very simultaneously.

I guess I would have to find out what was wrong with her later on.

"Now today we will be talking about a few dark art spells. The first one was not very well known, but over the years has become quite famous. I'm sure some of you are already familiar with it. It is used to inflict deep cuts into the victim. The wand is like a sword and cuts with your wand movements. This spell is called Sectesempra.

I great commotion erupted from the class and I felt Malfoy shift nervously when Professor began explaining the spell. I knew why of course, so why not have some fun with it?

"Hey, Malfoy," I called, "I bet you know all about that spell. Don't you?"

"What's it to you, Weasley!" he said.

"Oh nothing," I said, "I mean I know your father had to experience it firsthand didn't he because..."

"Because your bloody uncle doesn't know how to mind his own business!"

"Well maybe if your father gave two sickles about anyone else's life he wouldn't have gotten in that mess."

"Maybe if he had a bloody choice in that he wouldn't have been!"

"Oh please Malfoy everyone knows your father was a bloody coward and couldn't stand up for himself if his life depended upon it!"

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!"

I could hear Professor Partula's voice gently trying to settle us down. I didn't want to listen I had really gotten Malfoy irritated.

"Maybe one day your uncle will learn to control his spells Weasley and no one else will get hurt!" Victor Goyle bellowed.

"Oh, yea because your dad's friend Crabbe did a great job of that!" Albus said.

"TAKE IT BACK!" almost the entire side of Slytherins said.

I didn't realize how close we all had come some of the tables had been moved around and all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were standing angry face to angry face.

"Not a chance!" Annabel shouted.

Then someone shouted "stupefy" and many more were said from both sides. Green flames were being fored from all directions. I managed to dodge one from Calvex, but it wasnt easy. I could have sworn I saw Anna get hit. Then Professor Partula's voice boomed over all of ours, in a much louder voice than physically possible. I looked over and he was holding his wand to his throat obviously using a spell to project his voice. He had a very angry look on his face.

"Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy please follow me!" Professor said.

I didn't think this was fair we weren't the only ones involved in this. We may have played a major role in it, but we weren't the only ones! This wasn't good, I was being led to the Headmistress' office, then she would yell at me, and then contact my parents about it, and then I would have to go home and get yelled at by them. A few days was not enough time for them to cool off about this incident. I was suddenly much less excited about holiday break.

"Have a seat, he commanded, the Headmistress will be here shortly. You are not to move, you are to stay put until she dismisses you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." we both say.

"Then he leaves to return to class obviously to help the temporarily stunned people. So now I would probably be getting punished for the rest of the year by the Headmistress and then for the rest of my life by my parents. I could hear the steady distant clicking of shoes on the tile and I knew the Headmistress was about to come inside the room. She walked in with a stack of papers that she couldn't take her eyes off. She looked at them the entire time she walked to her desk and sat down looking at them. She continued to read her papers at her desk for a few minutes and then looked at us. She seemed somewhat taken aback by the two of us.

"Well now... What brings you two here?" she asked politely.

"Ummmm Headmistress didn't Professor Partula tell you what we did in his class?" I asked.

"That was you two?" she asked stunned.

"Yes mam." I answered shamefully. For some reason Malfoy must have forgot he could talk and can't say anything.

"Well I am extremely disappointed in the both of you especially you, Mrs. Weasley. You both know better. How could you let something that has nothing to do with either of you come between you two like this? It has nothing to do with you, so why must you try to get involved?"

"I understand Headmistress and I really don't know why I do it. I just feel like it's what I'm supposed to do." I say.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?" she questions.

Malfoy doesn't say a word. He doesn't even look at her. In fact he hasn't this entire time. He's just continues to stare at the blank wall to his right.

"I see" she replies, "Your parents will all be notified of this incident and that will be all. There will be no further punishment. Don't expect this to happen again though; this is just because it's your first infraction. Now get back to class."

We both get up and leave her office quickly.

As soon as I do I see Albus and Anna running towards me.

"Well what happened?" Albus asks

"Nothing just notified our parents." I replied.

"That's what I figured," Anna said, "Well we better do out homework and get packed so we are ready to leave."

"Well in that case, let's not because I don't want to go home any longer! My parents are going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

Author's Note: Really sorry it took so long! Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

Rose's POV

I felt the train slow down and come to a sudden halt. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was terrified of what my parents might do, I've seen what they do to Hugo when he misbehaves and it's normally not good.

"Ready?" Albus asks.

"Not really" I say.

He grabs my hand and leads me off the train. I hope it takes forever to find my parents. I feel like I might hurl when I see them, I can't do this. This crowd is thick it should take awhile before we find them.

"There they are!" Albus shouts enthusiastically.

He then quickly pulls me through the dense crowd so fast I almost fall, which may not have been such a bad thing. When we finally stop I look up and see my mother, father, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. My father's face is one of the reddest colors I've ever seen it turn.

"Daddy..." I begin.

"We will talk about this when we get to your grandmother's" he says flatly.

We all walk to the car and drive to my grandparents in complete silence.

~

When we arrive at my grandparent's, the Burrow, we are all greeted by the hugs of my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and other relatives. My parents motion me to come into the kitchen away from the others. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny follow me. I mouth 'thank you' and they nod and smile back.

"Sit down" my mother commands.

My mother stands there raging and my father is pacing back a forth redder than ever.

"I cannot believe you would do something like this! You start up a fight! In class! There is no reason for you to ever do something, this is completely ridiculous, I just..." My mother said.

"But mom it wasn't just me!" I interrupted.

"I don't care who else was involved Rose. You know better than to do things like this and if I hear of it ever again we can have this discussion in front of the entire school if I see fit'" my father exclaimed.

"Whatever it was all Malfoy's fault anyway." I mumbled.

"What was that?" my father asked enraged.

"I said it was all Malfoy's fault."

My parents looked at each other with unreadable expression on their faces for a few moments. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry did the same.

"As in Scorpious Malfoy?" my aunt asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Oh well, since you weren't fully responsible, it wouldn't be right to..."  
my father began.

"Ronald!" my mother exclaimed.

"What" he said innocently. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were laughing softly.

"Ron just because a Malfoy is involved you automatically blame him even when you don't even know what he did." my mother said.

"Hermione that boy is probably just as vile and cruel as the rest of his family and he is most likely to blame. You've seen what the Malfoy's can do they are tricky people and he somehow wormed Rose into it where she took the blame. And you've said it yourself before. Most likely he is to blame, he is the ferret's son." my father said.

"Is this what happened Rose?"

"Well kind of..." I lied.

"See Hermoine!" my father exclaimed.

"So am I in trouble or not?" I asked.

"No" my father said.

"Ron! Yes, you played a major role in this fight and you will be held responsible. I'll figure out a punishment later, so just go for now.

I didn't give her a second to reconsider, I quickly ran out of the room to join my cousins.

~

Scorpious' POV

I stepped off the train and felt the cool air whirl around me. I didn't know what I would tell my parents, how would I be able to explain this. It wasn't even my fault anyway, I didn't do this it was all Weasley's fault, but yet I still took the blame for this.

"Scorpious!" a familiar voice called. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my mother and father standing side by side looking at me. My mother looked thrilled and my father's face was passive. He showed no emotion.

"Well how was..." my mother began.

"Let's go" , my father then commanded.

We apparated to our home. My father ahead of me and my mother behind me. He was walking towards the kitchen and I had this feeling I was probably suppose to follow him, this feeling was confirmed when I turned around and saw that my mother was still behind me pointing to follow him. I swallowed hard. I knew what was coming.

"Sit down," he commanded. I did so. "I cannot believe you would get in a fight, in class. This is despicable, you know better Scorpious. I don't know how many times we have to tell you."

"It wasn't even my fault! I didn't start it I was only..."

"I don't want to hear it," my father said.

"Weasley started it, she was the one who did it, I was only defending everyone else!" I exclaimed quickly before he could interject.

My parents exchanged glances at each other. Then both my parents took a deep breath and closed their eyes. And I knew I was fighting a losing argument.

"Scorpious, you need to stop letting others get to you. They do it because they know it gets to you, you just need to stop letting it affect you." my mother said.

"So you want me to let them insult me and me let them and agree with them!" I say.

"Not agree with them. Just don't let yourself act ustuff tuff like this. It's best to just let it go." my father says.

Why is this always so hard for them to understand. Don't they see what I see?

"Yes sir. Yes mam." I say.

I just gave up on talking to them. They never understand me when it comes to these things. They expect me to do nothing when people criticize us. I don't. I will always stand up for myself and friends whatever it takes, I'm not going to listen to them. Only if I could make them understand this as well.

**Author's Note: Comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Rose's POV

Christmas passed along with the rest of second year and third year began. Everything was happening just as it always was. There were the normally everyday fights between Gryffindor and Slytherins, classes, teachers, but there were a few changes. The first change was that Albus had made the quidditch team along with James, Louis, and Fred. The second change was that we me and Albus were finally old enough to go to Hogsmeade.

Today was the first quidditch game of the season and it was against Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ironically enough Albus is the seeker as Uncle Harry once was. James and Louis are chasers along with the captain Macy Wood, Fred is a beater along with Thomas Corner, a fifth year, and the keeper is Susan Thomas. Albus was extremely nervous about his first game and his brother and cousins weren't helping matters.

"Just remember if you don't catch that snitch and we lose the game it's all your fault." Fred told Albus as they walked to the pitch with the entire team and me and Anna. Albus wanted us to come although he made us tell everyone else we wanted to come with him.

"Oh stop it all ready! You'll do fine Albus." I said.

"You just better crush Slytherin though!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'll try my best. Now you two better get into the stands so you can watch.

We did as Albus asked and made our way to the stands. We sat there for a few minutes and then a booming voice was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the quidditch season is about to begin. This match will be between the two rivals, Slytherin and Gryffindor. So now introducing Team Gryffindor!"

The team flew into the sky, into their positions whilst their captain Macy Wood made her way towards the center of the field.

"And now introducing Team Slytherin!"

The team flew into the sky whilst their captain made his way to the center. I surprisingly recognized quite a few people on the Slytherin team. Which was strange usually only older kids make the team, but here they were.

"Hey Anna look," I said, "Calvex and Camella Nott are the new Slytherin beaters."

"Yea and Scorpious is the seeker I think." she replied.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Yea there he is over there." she said while pointing to a figure in the sky. Then I saw him in his green robes on a broom in the sky after all.

"Well then this should be an easy game." I said.

The two captains shook hands. The balls were released and the game began.

Macy had obtained the quaffle first and was headed towards the Slytherin goals. She then passed it to James who soared high into the air and passed it down to Louis, who soared it into the goal past the Slytherin keeper. All this time Albus and Scorpious had been looking furiously for the snitch but hadn't been able to find it, in fact no one had. While watching Albus I had seen Camella hitting a bludger right at James.

"James!" I screamed.

It was no use, there were so many people it would be impossible for him to hear me. The bludger was only a few feet away from him now, but then Freddie swung in and hit it away from him just in time. The score was now 60-70 and we were winning. The cheering was then broke with a crack of thunder and it began to rain. It was raining extremely hard now, we were all completely soaked.

Players were flying in all directions. It was raining so hard we could hardly see. I thought this game would never end. The score had now gone to 110-140 and Slytherin was winning. Everyone seemed to be giving up. Then I saw a flash of red and green in front of me. It was Albus and Scorpious. They were flying side by side through the air at top speed. They were constantly bumping into each other due to the weather or themselves I don't know. Then I saw Calvex hitting a bludger straight towards the boys from behind them. Scorpious became aware and dove down below before he was hit. I saw Albus turn around and the bludger crashed into his chest, and he was knocked off his broom. He was high in the air at least 30 feet. He was falling directly above Scorpious and came crashing down upon him and they both crashed on the ground with a sickening thud. All of the professors raced down to the pair. I could see Albus sprawled over Scorpious unconscious. Professors levatated them up to take them to the hospital wing. When they did the golden snitch fell out of Albus's hand. I could hear gasps of astonishment from all around me. I couldn't believe it myself. I guess Uncle Harry had taught him a thing or two. Me and Anna hurriedly left the stands to go to the hospital wing.

Albus's black hair was a mess as he layed on the hospital bed unconscious with his arm in a sling. My cousins, Anna, and I had all immediately come to the hospital wing to see Albus, along with the professors who were now leaving.

"Umm Professor McGonagall could you explain something to me?"

"Yes?"

"Well how is it that Albus's only injury is just a broken arm when he feel from so high?"

"Well we do know how to use magic dear. I saw him falling and I simply slowed his impact, but unfortunately I could control him impact with Scorpious after that, so that's where his injuries came from. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll be going now.

"That bloody idiot!" Fred shouted once McGonagall left. "Why would Calvex hit a bludger towards his own teammate anyway?"

"Calvex is insane and he is a bloody idiot!" Anna said.

Then the door suddenly flew open with a sudden bang.

"Aunt Ginny!" I exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" James asked.

"Intuition," she replied, "No McGonagall informed us."

"Oh." we all replied.

"Where's dad?" James asked.

"Oh he's busy at the Auror Department. They have been extremely busy lately."

"With what?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not very sure." she said.

"Well Albus only has a broken arm, and a few scrapes and bruises." Louis said.

"Oh well, thank goodness the professors noticed. It could have been much worse."

Then the door opened for a second time. This time a tall, slender dark haired woman entered. I could quite place who she was. I know I've seen her before though. She looked uncomfortable and well I would to if I had a group of people all staring at me. I nudged everyone else so they would stop staring at her.

"Good Afternoon Astoria." my Aunt greeted. And them it hit me. She's Astoria Malfoy. She's the wife of Draco Malfoy and the mother of Scorpious Malfoy.

"Ginerva." she replied.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, it's a pleasure to see you. Your son is doing just fine, he has a broken leg and arm, but that healed quickly. And of course a few scrapes and bruises. He should be waking up soon."

"Thank you," Astoria replied. She went and sat on her son's bed and held on to his hand.

I could feel my Aunt's uneasiness. She felt like she should make conversation, but didn't know how. Well I didn't think she needed to at all. These were bad people I thought we should just ignore them.

"Is Draco coming?" my Aunt said. I can't believe she's actually going to talk with this woman's face seemed to harden once my Aunt spoke.

"No. He thought it would be best if he didn't." she replied.

"Oh.." was all my Aunt could say.

"Is P... Is Harry coming?" she asked.

Her sentence seemed forced and as if she didn't care. My Aunt was very hesitant, I thought she didn't hear her.

"Well umm... No he's busy at work." she finally replied.

"Yes I'm sure he is." Astoria said unemotionally.

"Mother?" a voice said groggily. I turned around and saw Albus sitting up and looking at all of us.

"Albus!" we all exclaimed.

"You caught the snitch! We Won!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh good I did hold on to it." Albus said happily.

"Yea and..." Fred continued.

"Alright that's enough. Are you feeling okay Albus?" Aunt Ginny interrupted.

"I'm fine Mum!" Albus exclaimed embarrassed.

"Alright well I want all of you to behave until we see you lot at Christmas, okay?"

"We will!" we all promised. Even though I saw my three older cousins cross their fingers.

"Astoria would you like to walk out with me?"

I turned around and sure enough, Malfoy had woken up during our outbursts over Albus.

"Yes I suppose so." she replied and got up to walk with my mother out of the castle. As soon as the doors shut, James began yelling.

"Well Malfoy look where that idiot friend of yours has landed us." James said mockingly.

All Scorpious did was grab his coat and leave he didn't even fore back some insult. He just left. And the door slammed shut again.

"That coward!" Louis exclaimed.

"Well that's extremely uncharacteristic of him."

"Whatever we still won!"

"Won what?" I asked.

"Oh little cousin. We won our fight with Scorpious."

"That was a fight?"

"Yea!" Louis exclaimed.

"You three are pathetic! You fight with third years!"

"Hey were just sticking up for our favorite cousins."

"Whatever let's go." Anna said.

**Author's Note: I love reviews and have a great New Year's!**


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear the wind howling outside from inside Honeyduke's. Today was probably one of the coldest winter days Britain's had all winter, so far. After me and Anna had had as many sweets as we could have we decided to go look for Albus. Hogsmeade couldn't be more beautiful. Everywhere you looked you saw beautiful white snow. We found James and decided to ask him if he knew where Albus was. Jmes was acting strange though, he was standing beside a wall of some building alone.

"Hey James!" I yelled.

He motioned for me to be silent and to come to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He pointed up towards the window above us. I listened carefully to see what he kept motioning about. I could hear the faint voices of two people talking. I couldn't quite recognize them though. Anna nudged me and wrote in the snow Malfoy and Camella's names. The muffled voices of the two soon stopped and I heard a door slam violently. James immediately pushed us to the back of the building so Malfoy and Camella wouldn't see us.

"What were they talking about, James?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Malfoy kept questioning her about where she was going, but she just told him to stay out of it."

"What do you think she's up to?" Anna asked.

"Them" James corrected.

"Them?" we questioned.

"Yes them. Camella's obviously up to something but after she told him to stay out of it he said that it was to late and that he knew more than she did. So Malfoy must be involved to."

"Involved in what though?" I countered.

"I'm gonna talk to my dad about it over the holidays and fill you all in later. So we'll gave to wait till then."

"Fine, but where's Albus?" I asked.

"He said he was headed to the Shrieking Shack." James informed us.

"Cool, let's go Rose."

~

As we walked towards the Shrieking Shack I couldn't help but wonder what Camella and Malfoy were involved in that was so important that it even worried James enough to tell Uncle Harry about.

"Well your pretty quiet?" Anna said teasingly.

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"Yeah me to. I don't get what Camella's up to either. It seems a little strange though, don't you think?"

"Yeah. James is even going to ask Uncle Harry about it, so James must think it's something big.

"Hey isn't that Calvex over there?" Anna said while pointing to a figure entering the Forbidden Forrest.

"Yeah it is."

"Let's follow him!" Anna said as she pulled me towards the place Cakvex entered the Forrest.

"What? Are you mental? What if he sees us? Who knows what he'll do to us?" I questioned frantically.

"Oh come on Rose! Calvex could be involved in this to?" Anna exclaimed.

"And what if we are just blowing this whole incident out of proportion?" I countered.

"And what if we're not?" Anna countered back.

I thought this over for a while. This could either turn on me or I could discover something helpful. I didn't know what to do. "Fine, let's go." I finally answered.

We ran quickly towards the spot where he disappeared into the forrest.

"How are we gonna know which way he went anyway?" I whispered.

Anna just pulled me along through the forrest.

"Let's stop maybe we can hear his footsteps." Anna whispered.

We stopped and listened. I could only hear the howling of the wind through the trees. Then I could hear the crunching of leaves but they didn't seem like they were ahead of us.

"Come on" I urged.

Our paces quickened and so did our followers. We were now running straight ahead through the Forbidden Forrest. I wasn't looking where I was going I was so frightened. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away from here. All of a sudden I was being pulled violently to the right up against a tree. I felt my heart drop, but then I turned and saw Anna pointing around the tree. I looked around the tree and saw Calvex walking ahead of us. I think he had heard us because he kept checking behind him every so often as if worried about being followed. I rested my head against the back of the tree and tried to slow my breathing back down to normal.

Dimly I could see what looked like three figures running towards us. At first I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was for real, but as I turned to see if Anna had seen it to, it was evident that she had. I could see the fear in her eyes. As I turned back towards them the black cloaked figures were running towards us so quickly. I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there dumbfounded against a tree. I didn't have a clue what to do, I couldn't look, there was no telling what they would do to us.

Me and Anna were both being shook violently as the figures shouted our names. I was so frightened I just wished they would get whatever it was they were going to do over with. Then I realized these voices sounded strangely familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to see my cousins in front of me.

"Louis? James? Fred? What are you all doing here?" I asked confused.

"What are we doing here? I might ask you two the same question." Louis said in a tone my mother uses.

"Well... We were just... Umm..." Anna began.

"Maybe we should go inside before you two start answering our questions because I have a feeling it could take a while." James said.

~

"So what were you two doing in the Forbidden Forrest? You do realize that you could be expelled for going in there?

"Yes we do, but we had a good reason for being in there. We saw Calvex Nott going in there so we followed him into the Forrest to see why he was in there." Anna explained for us.

"Is finding out why he was in there worth being expelled though?" Louis said.

"Well he looked like he was up to something." I said.

"Rose your mom would kill you if you got expelled!" James said.

"Yea but I wonder what he was up to without his sister. Those two are together everytime I see them." Freddie asked eagerly.

"Fred!" Louis exclaimed.

"Oh come on you lot aren't curious either?" Freddie pushed.

"Of course we are but we shouldn't look into it as far as the possibility of getting expelled from the school."

"Alright we get it, Mum," I told him annoyed, "But I bet this all ties into what Camella and Malfoy were talking about."

"It could but I say we just wait until the holidays so we can ask our parents. So why don't you two stay out of trouble until then, okay?" James said.

"Alright! You two sound like a couple of adults!" I practically shouted as I left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I had always loved coming to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's. I just loved everything about it. I had asked my dad to bring me here to hang out with my cousins, but I really just wanted him to come so I could ask him and Uncle Harry all of my questions.

Inside the house we immediately found my Uncle Harry inside his study. Uncle Harry's study was uncomfortably scattered and crowded. Papers and books were laid out across the room in the most untidy fashion.

"Hey Uncle Harry!" I shouted.

"Hey Rosie!" he exclaimed and came around to the front of his desk.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Oh that... It's nothing really." he said rather unenthused.

The adults that surround me still think of me as a child. They still think I'm the little girl that played with dolls and couldn't even tie my own shoes. They don't see me as the smartest girl in my class, like everyone else at my school. Well I'm not mental and I know who my family is. My Uncle Harry is usually a very organized person and would normally tell me as much as he could about what he is working on and not brush it off as "nothing".

"Well I was wondering when you would show up." James said from behind me.

"I thought you said they didn't know we were coming?" my father questioned.

"Well my dad didn't, but... We have a few things to ask the two of you." James announced.

"Well go on then." Uncle Harry urged.

"Hey when did you lot plan on telling me that Rose was coming?" Albus shouted from the doorway.

"Hey Albus, Rose is here!" James shouted.

"Shut it!" Albus retaliated.

"Well are the two of you going to ask or not?" my father questioned.

"Ask what?" Albus asked confused.

"Oh you will figure it out as we go." I told him slightly irritated.

"Okay well me and Rose have been noticing some rather odd things."

"Like?" Uncle Harry pushed worriedly.

"Well for one, you and Uncle Ron have been rather secretive about the recent mission. And two, we have noticed the Nott twins from our school sneaking around in the Forbidden Forrest and hiding other things." James explained.

"Hiding what?" my father asked eagerly.

Me and James then explained our whole story about what happened that day to my dad and his, and Albus.

"It's probably nothing. It's probably just them doing stupid thing on the grounds. It's nothing to be worried about I'm sure." My Uncle said.

Our parents had pondered this information slightly to much for them to think of it as meaningless Hogwarts drama.

"Dad I know that is not true! This has some meaning and I know it!" James practically shouted.

"Come on guys you really think a few third years are up to something that could harm others. I seriously doubt it." Albus said.

"We would like to think that as well." My father said while gesturing to Uncle Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think the three of you are old enough to understand these kinds of things. So, there have recently been many horrible deeds committed by many former Death Eaters. We think people like the Nott's and Malfoy's may be involved and we aren't sure if their children may be playing a part in this." my father further explained.

"So do you think they could now after what we told you?" I asked.

"We're still not sure, but the possibility has slightly raised for me." Uncle Harry said.

"And a disturbing one at that." Uncle Harry stated.

"Like what have they done?" James asked.

"Well its just the normal stuff like murders and disappearances." my Uncle responded.

"Thanks Uncle Harry."

"Well all of you need to be more careful now at Hogwarts." he said sternly.

"Yes, I don't know how far the Former Death Eaters are willing to take whatever they are doing." my father added.


	8. Chapter 8

I can hardly see where I'm going, with my eyes continually blurring up like this. This night had suddenly become much darker. I had received a letter from my parents telling me that Grandmother Granger had passed away. We weren't exactly what you would call extremely close, but we were. I couldn't believe she had just died so suddenly, it was just hard to wrap your mind around something like that. I went straight to one of the balconies of the astronomy tower to just sit there for awhile till I could stop all this constant crying. I just didn't want to see anyone either. I'm not one who likes to sit and talk about what is bothering me or for people to be all around me when terrible events happen. I just want to be alone. Then as I thought about that I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought that I was. I could hear the shuffling of feet near me and their constant sighing. I turned around to see if it was Anna, but I didn't see her or anyone for that matter. I drew my wand and walked inside the tower a bit to see who was there. I turned and saw the back of a tall, slim figure.

"Malfoy?" I asked enraged, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't know this was your tower, Weasley?" he countered.

"It isn't! Just get out of here I don't need any fights with you today! So why don't you just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Weasley I haven't started a fight with you since first year! You have started the rest of them!" He shouted back. "I have better things to do then to fight with you."

"That is not true! You always try to do this! You think you can just manipulate people into believing whatever you want them to! Well it doesn't work with me!" I yelled enraged.

"Is that so? Last time I checked your the one who started the fight in Defense Against the Dark Arts in second year and the one who destroyed my homework for armithmancy at the beginning if the year and the..."

"Alright, alright I get it, maybe I have started a lot of them."

"I do believe that's what I just said."

"Well why haven't you then?" I inquired.

"I realized that I don't really hate you considering the fact that I haven't even had an actual conversation with you before." he said.

"Oh really? Then why did you tell me all that stuff on the train in first year?" I asked.

"Most likely for the same reason you try to fight with me all of the time. You just think it is what you are suppose to do." he replied rather to friendly.

"No, it is because you are a vile, evil person." I replied back heatedly. Does he think he knows everything?

"Well Weasley I hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly 11 years old anymore. I'm not the same person anymore."

"Ha! You think people can just change like that! replied snapping my fingers together.

"No I know they can." he replied solemnly.

I just looked him over I didn't know if he was just saying all of this or if he was actually telling the truth.

"Well why are you here then Weasley?" he asked.

"I just like to come here to think." I replied

"And what is so difficult in your life that you must think through, Weasley?" he asked.

"And just when I thought you had changed."

He simply rolled his eyes at me.

"Well my grandmother died." I said chokingly.

"The muggle?" he asked.

"Yes! She may be a muggle, but that doesn't mean I don't love her any differently! And you know..."

"Woah, woah Weasley! I was just asking which one. Ease up a bit." he replied.

"Well the way you said it, it sounded as if you meant something else." I replied.

"No, you thought that just because my family killed muggles in the past! I automatically hate them!" he shouted heatedly.

"No I just... You... I'm sorry." I replied.

He didn't reply back he just turned back around to overlook the grounds again. I took this as a hint that our conversation was over. I headed back towards the stairs to leave the tower.

"Hey Weasley!" he shouted.

I turned and faced him before descending down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, by the way."

"Thank you," I replied cautiously, "See you around Malfoy."

Yet again he just turned around and overlooked the grounds. I walked down the stairs towards my dorm. I didn't know what to think about what happened up there. That was not Scorpious Malfoy. I could not tell if he was acting or if he had really changed. I don't know what game he is playing at, but I won't let him win. He won't get the best out if me.


	9. Chapter 9

Fourth Year:

I quietly opened McGonagall's office and peered inside. As I opened it I could see all of my cousins crowded around together. I quickly opened the door and practically ran inside then. My entire family in Hogwarts was in McGonagall's office. We were all here, our fifth years: Louis, James, Fred, and Molly, our second years: Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, and Lucy, our seventh year: Dominique, and of course Albus and I the family's fourth years.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked while staring me down like I was trying to make a joke.

I stared back at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh come on Rose even I know and I'm the youngest!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well I don't know! So will someone please explain?"

"You didn't get a letter from your parents yesterday?" Dominique asked.

"No, why, what's going on?" I asked.

"We are going to Grandmother Granger's funeral, it's today." Molly explained solemnly.

"Oh of course! But I wonder why I didn't get my letter?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh yea, well maybe I was suppose to pass on the message..." Hugo confessed.

"Well thanks Hugo" I said teasingly.

"Good afternoon everyone," McGonagall said from behind us, "Your parents should be arriving shortly". She walked to her desk and took a seat and began flipping through her papers on her desk. We all became much quieter now. Even though McGonagall could be a very nice woman she was very strict and no one ever wanted to mess with her.

Then the door opened again. This time, in walked Scorpious Malfoy. He walked in and slid his bags up against the wall near the fireplace since all the chairs had been filled by my family. Then he stood up straight and faced Headmistress McGonagall.

"You sent for me." he stated looking at McGonagall.

"Yes, yes I did. I have a letter for you." she said handing Scorpious a letter from her desk.

"Getting mail like the rest of us not good enough for you, Malfoy?" James said with a smirk that quite resembled one of Scorpious' own.

He didn't even lift his head up from his letter to look back at James or retaliate. He only stared at his letter. It seemed like he almost didn't want to open it. Then he walked back towards the spot where he had lain his bags and shoved his letter inside of them. He picked up his bags and started for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall called. "I think you should open that letter before you leave. It could be of great importance for you to read it now." she stated.

He dropped his things in the same spot he had previously and grabbed his letter. All of my cousins watched him opening the letter with anticipation as well. They and myself acted as if someone might pop out of that envelope. He pulled out a single piece of parchment and began to read it.

He walked around the room as he read it with a slightly confused expression. We all shifted our positions to follow his steps. As he continued to read his face contoured into an expression of pure rage. He threw the letter into the fireplace with unnecessary force. He placed a hand on its mantle to balance himself against it.

"Mr. Malfoy I assure that you did finish reading the letter before tossing it into the fire." she said sternly.

"I didn't have to." he said agitated.

"Very well then. You may head back to class."

"I've been told to remain here." he said flatly.

McGonagall looked as if she were going to question him, but seemed to decide against it. We then sat there in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until the door opened once again. This time my parents, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny entered the room. A mumble of excited yelps echoed through the room at their arrival from me and my cousins. We all raced towards them to hug them. We enclosed all of them in crushing hugs.

"Well we better get the lot of you home so you all can get properly dressed." my Aunt Ginny said.

"Are you lot ready to go then?" my father asked.

We all nodded.

"Well come on then," Uncle Harry said while we all walked towards the door leaving Scorpious there near the fireplace. I suppose my father saw me turned around looking at him and turned around as well.

"Well are you coming or not?" my father asked in Scorpious' direction.

Scorpious was greatly taken aback and quite confused.

"Well do we need to make this official and show you our Auror badges or are you going to come." my Uncle said.

Understanding paved over Scorpious's face and he followed the two men.

"Why is he coming with us?" Albus asked.

"He's not, he's coming with us" my father said gesturing to himself and Uncle Harry. I gave my father a puzzled look and he merely winked at me. I knew then that he would explain it all to me later.

~

They acted as if I was a dangerous criminal as they led me down the dark corridor. They forced me along towards the sitting room of my home. I was being brought home for questioning about false activities and I was hardly ever home except for holidays. Even if my family were involved in illegal activities how would I know? At the end of the corridor I could see many aurors gathered around in the sitting room scanning the area for something. They led me to the back of the room and forced me to sit in a chair. I could feel my body tightening together.

"You might as well stop trying to move around. Your not going anywhere until we release you." Potter stated flatly.

He is so arrogant. He thinks he knows everything. Well he's wrong this time. We haven't done anything.

"You can speak, you know." Weasley said.

"This is all pointless you know?" I said.

They both just sighed and look around making sure everyone was working properly.

"You can speak, you know." I mimicked.

"We can answer 'you' when we please" Weasley stated irritated.

"How long will this take? I have classes to attend you know?"

"It shouldn't take much longer. They are almost done with the search." Potter said.

"Well then why did you bring me here? You haven't questioned me or anything?" I asked.

And once again they ignored me. As if I wasn't even speaking at all.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." another auror greeted. "We've finished searching the drawing room you can take him in there now." the man said gesturing to me and then leaving.

Weasley gruffly seized my arm and pushed me along further into my house. He pushed me into the drawing room and sat me down in an armchair.

"Alright now, you wanted to be questioned, so let's begin shall we." Weasely said.

'Technically I never said that' I thought. But if they want to question me they can go ahead. We aren't doing anything so they won't find anything. So good luck to them.

"Scorpious I am giving you the option to tell us everything you know about your family's possible recent illegal activities. You will not be held accountable for them and your family won't know that you've said anything." Potter said.

"Listen to me, Potter. My family isn't involved in any of many of the former death eaters activities, and neither am I. So your wasting your time."

Potter and Weasley both looked at each other and sighed.

"Well we gave him the opportunity." Potter said to Weasley.

"Well this was one of the quickest questionings we've ever done." Weasley said.

"Wait that's it?" I asked.

"Yes, you say your not involved so why continue."Potter stated.

Weasley again seized my arm and led me back out to the sitting room. Potter was right about one thing. They were almost done people were finally starting to leave my house now. And then again more were coming in through the corridor. Then as I looked closer I could see they were my parents and a few aurors.

"How dare you bring him into this!" my mother yelled.

"This concerns the whole family, Mrs. Malfoy. Potter said.

"We've finished looking through the house. And we didn't find anything. So I don't think we will be back for awhile or come back at all." Weasley stated.

"Then go." my father said curtly as he turned and walked away from the group with my mother following in step.

"Scorpious" my mother called.

"We have to take him back to Hogwarts" Potter said.

My father and mother both turned around simultaneously with enraged expressions.

"You control a lot of things Potter, but you don't control my son." my father said roughly.

I followed them both into our kitchen. Our home wasn't extremely elaborate. It was nothing compared to Malfoy Manor, where my grandparents live. Our home was smaller and simpler. It was safe from simple in most people's eyes, but it was a major step down from what my parents had been accustomed to. I hopped on the counter to sit while my father leaned against the island across from me, with my mother standing next to him.

"Well at least they won't be coming back." my mother said.

"Oh no they will be back. He told us he wouldn't come back after the first search. Now he's been here several times." my father explained.

"Are they doing this to all the former death eaters?" I asked.

"Yes they are constantly searching everyone, especially the former death eaters to see if they're involved in the crimes." my mother expanded.

"They're being ridiculous though, he's just judging us by what he used to know a long time ago." I said.

"They're just frustrated they aren't finding any major leads. Sooner or later he'll realize we aren't involved." my father explained.

"Wait so they haven't found anyone involved yet?" I asked.

"No of course they have. They've found many people and have locked them in Azkaban and continue to do so as we speak." my mother said.

"Well is this all you had to tell me?" I asked.

"We didn't actually need to tell you anything." my mother said.

"You just pulled me back here for nothing then?" I asked.

"No I just knew you had Defence Against the Darks next and you would probably want to miss it." my father said.

"That is true," I said while jumping down, "but Potter and Weasley do have a funeral to go to, so I better go."

"Yea and I'm going to make sure all the aurors have left the back yard." my mother said as she hugged me goodbye and left to the yard.

Me and my father walked through the house to the sitting room.

"I want you to be careful for the rest of this year." my father stated quickly.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him. Even though I was fourteen, almost fifteen, years old he still was much taller than me.

"There many people against us that want to trick you into anything. They will use anything against us to put us in Azkaban." my father said.

"Alright I will" I sighed. He treats me like a child sometimes.

"And that means cooperating with all the aurors, even Potter and Weasley.

"Well you don't." I retaliated.

"I do sometimes. And I used to better, but then this started and he's just been an arse about it. But if I try to cooperate more, you have to too." he retorted.

"Fine I will. Goodbye Father." I said smirking.

Then I went to where Potter and Weasley were standing as my father turned back to help my mother, most likely.

"Well it is about time you got back." Weasley said.

"I could have taken longer you know? And you don't have to take me. My parents are perfectly capable of taking me theirselves." I yelled.

"You will not speak to us that way. I could lock you away for talking to us that way." Weasley yelled back.

"Then go ahead! You will no matter what! It doesn't matter what I say or do, you'll find some way to arrest us!" I hollered back.

"Listen to me, Malfoy, "Potter said coming extremely close to me, "you..."

Then I felt a hand come between us pushing us apart. I looked up and saw my father standing between us. He grabbed my shoulders and led me to the other end of the room.

"What did I just tell you not even 5 minutes ago!" He yelled.

"Well he..." I said gesturing to them.

"No! I told you to ignore them and that's exactly what I want you to do!" he yelled.

"But he's so... He's just." I could even speak. I was just so angry.

"Just ignore them and only answer them when you have to." he said.

"Alright, fine." I said.

"You said that last time and then you did that" my father said smirking.

I smiled and smirked as well.

"This isn't funny and you're lucky I won't tell your mother." my father said.

"Okay thanks, but you still thought it was funny." I pointed out.

"Just go back to class" he said smirking while pushing me along. "And don't say a word the whole way back!" he called.

"Fine." I called back smirking.

Then I left my home back to Hogwarts hoping my father does keep his promise about not telling my mother. She might just blow a fuse!


End file.
